


Angel on Ice

by inallherstarkness



Series: Victuri Week 2016 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 4 | Crossover, M/M, So this was supposed to be a Frozen crossover, Victor and Yuuri's encounter and everything happen on the sidelines to Anna & Elsa's situation, Victuri Week, and...well, but the only things you could say were from the movie were the blizzard, just consider this a side story to the main story of Frozen, nothing other than that i guess, the struggle is real with me and titles, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inallherstarkness/pseuds/inallherstarkness
Summary: Yuuri, lost because of a sudden snowstorm, runs into a mysterious beautiful man and his dog and things take an interesting turn.





	

Yuuri had been planning to go to his secret skating pond since the weather was perfect and there didn't appear to be any sign of any further snow that day. The weather was beginning to warm with the first hints of the coming Spring and this may be his last chance. 

He was proven very wrong later. Halfway to his destination, snow started to fall but Yuuri continued on, figuring it would end soon, however, as he was nearly there it turned into a full-blown blizzard and he found himself turned around and lost in the whiteout. 

Luckily for him, he found shelter in a thicket of pines until it died down but then he wasn't sure where he was. He decided to push his luck further and picked the direction he felt was best before following it...

...and thus found himself in his current predicament: pinned beneath a poodle and staring up at the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. The man had silver hair that shone like the sun on fresh snow and eyes a bright icy blue that seemed carved from glaciers yet had the warmth of the coziest hearth glimmering beneath them.

Yuuri blinked as a gloved hand was suddenly being offered and he accepted it in a daze, still entranced by the man in front of him, being pulled gently to his feet.

“Thank you,” he said, retrieving his hand gently. He concentrated on brushing the snow off himself as he felt his cheeks flush under the gaze of the other, who still hadn't said anything.

“Of course.” Oh, his voice was as warm as his eyes and it sent a pleasant feeling through Yuuri's body immediately followed by embarrassment and shame. He'd just met this person!

“Excuse me if I troubled you, I lost my way in the snowstorm and am trying to find my way back to town.”

The sound of a smothered laugh made him look up to see amusement swimming in those blue pools and he frowned in confusion. “I'm sorry,” the man chuckled. “It's just, you've wandered in the completely opposite direction of town. Rather, you've only gotten further into the forest.”

“Huh?!” He whirled around, looking behind him as if he would be able to see evidence of what he'd just been told, but of course there were only trees and snow in view. 

Another laugh brought him back around to frown at the silver-haired man, who still hadn't introduced himself...granted, Yuuri hadn't introduced himself either. He shoved down his irritation and bowed his thanks.

“Thank you showing me the way. I'll be going now.” He turned to leave but a hand grabbing his own stopped him and he turned around once more with a questioning look.

“I'm Victor Nikiforov,” he stated. “And you are?”

“Katsuki Yuuri,” he answered, still a little confused as to why Victor had stopped him. He had a nice name though.

“Will you grant me your company for a while longer, Yuuri? I believe I can show you something that you'll like.”

That was a strange thing to say but Yuuri was intrigued and, it couldn't be too bad to wait a little longer, so he nodded in agreement. Victor's face lit up with a smile and, not letting go of Yuuri's hand, began to walk. The poodle, which Yuuri realized he'd completely forgotten about, distracted as he was by Victor, barked happily and followed it's master with wagging tail.

“What's your poodle's name?” he asked after they'd been walking in silence for a few minutes. It reminded Yuuri of his own poodle, who'd had happened to be named Victor as well, and a pang went through his heart to think of his beloved Vicchan who had passed away a year ago.

“That's my best friend, Makkachin!” Victor said happily. He didn't even need to turn around for Yuuri to know he was smiling as he said it. Makkachin barked and bounded through the deep snow towards them in response to his name, circling them a couple times. Yuuri feared his tail would fly off with how hard it was wagging.

“Where are we going, Victor?”

“You'll see. We're almost there.”

They walked a bit more in renewed silence before they came across...

“My pond!” Yuuri exclaimed in surprise. He then frowned at Victor in confusion. “But...why are we here? How are we here? I didn't think anyone else knew about this place.”

“I come here once in a while, when I just want to get away,” Victor began, seemingly ignoring Yuuri's questions. “One day when I came here, I thought I had unknowingly fallen off a cliff and gone to Heaven because it looked like I'd stumbled upon an angel. The angel skated across the ice as easily as others walk and was more graceful and beautiful than a Prima ballerina.” 

Blue eyes met brown as he continued, “I was enchanted from that day forward and I found myself coming back as often as I could just to see if I could get a glimpse of this magical being who seemed to have bewitched me. Then today, fate has smiled on me and brought this being before me so that I may finally speak to him yet I found myself lost for words. However, perhaps that was a blessing as well because I was able to learn even more about him.”

What was happening? Who was Victor talking about? It couldn't possibly be him. None of these words are ones he'd would even dream about attributing to himself. Had he been mistaken that no one else knew of this place? That was a possibility, after all he wasn't here all the time.

“Yuuri?” That warm voice broke his train of thought and he looked up, uncomprehending and confused. Seeing this, Victor finally realized how it all must look to Yuuri. He was a virtual stranger and here he was confessing his feelings out of the blue. Of course Yuuri would be lost. “I'm sorry, I was overwhelmed by my own feelings and appear to have upset you.”

“No, no, I'm not upset, just confused,” Yuuri stated. “I'm wondering why you're telling me all this. You can't possibly be talking about me? I don't think anyone would call me graceful or beautiful, let alone leap up to angel or magical. Could you have mistaken me for someone else?”

“No, Yuuri, I couldn't have. The only other person who comes here is you. In all the days I've been here, the only other person I've encountered is you. So I can't be mistaken and I assure you my feelings are genuine though I understand that you may not be ready to accept them, let alone return them.”

“Wha-? You-I-huh?” This was unbelievable. This beautiful man, who would be considered more angelic than him, was trying to tell him that he was in love with him? That was...wow. “Really?”

“Pardon?”

“You really feel that way? About me?”

“I do,” Victor answered, gazing at him with earnest sincerity.

“Wow...that's...” Yuuri swallowed, pulling his hands away-when had Victor grasped both of them?-and wiping as his suddenly moist eyes. “I think that's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said about me. Thank you.” He smiled up at Victor and continued, “You're right, I'm not ready to accept those wonderful feelings of yours, unfortunately, but...if you don't mind, we could spend more time together so that I can get to know you and then maybe I'll be able to give you an answer?”

Victor's smile was blinding at that and he pulled Yuuri into a sudden hug. “Of course I don't mind, Yuuri! I would love to spend time with you.”

Maybe getting lost wasn't such a bad thing, Yuuri thought, melting into the hug once the initial shock wore off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so late and it took me forever to finally finish this. So here I am, finally posting this at 4AM, which I am seriously going to regret in the morning because I am going to be SO busy. But I'm really happy with how it turned out...even though there's no real "crossover" in it technically >_>  
> Anyway, please leave kudos/comments letting me know what you thought of it!


End file.
